Anjo Guardião
by Hyde 'Kyuubi no Yoku
Summary: Ela um anjo caido, que recebeu a missão de proteger um rapaz, em meio a sua missão surge um demônio que tenta atrapalhar seu trabalho, mas,sua verdadeira missão é rapta-la.
1. O protegido

Anjo guardião

_**1- o protegido**_

-ACORDAAAAAAAAAA!-gritou uma voz grosa e masculina para o rapaz deitado na cama. –

Ignorando os berros da pessoa que o gritava, para despertar de seu sono, cobriu sua cabeça com o coberto,abafando os berros da pessoa que se esgoelava,gritando seu nome.

-ah, então esta fazendo de difícil né?Mais isso não vai rolar... -falo pegando o lençol. –estou só me exercitando. E agora... O mega salto. –grito pulando sobre o rapaz deitado a cama. – bom dia.

-TAKATO!-exclamou o rapaz se sentando na cama furiosa e com raiva. –

Takato: hmmmm... -mostrou a língua e saiu correndo. –

-hein seu nojento, volta aqui. –se, pois a correr atrás de seu irmão mais novo. –

Correram pelo corredor que nem dois cavalos selvagens,desceram as escadas correndo,surpreendendo a tutora que andava pelo corredor, ela só viu dois vultos correndo. Correram até a sala, ate que um deles tropeçou e caiu no chão, e o outro que vinha atrás, caiu sobre o que estava no chão.

Takato: sai de cima de mim Guto, você to muito pesado. –falo tentando se levantar inutilmente. –

Yzak: como é?

Takato: acho que isso não vai ser legal. –falo seu irmão mais novo abaixando a cabeça. –

No céu azul, onde as nuvens passavam lentamente, numa delas dormia um anjo de cabelos avermelhados, com um vestido branco e asas brancas, uma pessoa a observava decepcionada, com as mãos na cintura, para despertá-la, soltou um grito, que a fez acordar assustada.

-ACOOOOOOOOOOORDAAAAAAAAA!-

-AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH. –levantou a anjo assustada. –Lacus-chan... Você quer me matar de ataque cardíaco um dia desses?

Lacus: hahahahahaha!Mey-chan, você não sabe como é divertido acordá-la assim.

Mey: não gostei.

Lacus: ah sim. O chefe esta querendo nos ver na sala dele hoje.

Mey: ai não, o que ele quer de nós?

Lacus: não sei só indo para descobrir.

Mey: vamos logo, senão ele pode perder a paciência de novo, como perdeu da ultima vez.

Lacus: vamos correr.

Chegando ao palácio branco, foram direto para a sala de seu chefe que as esperava impacientemente.

-como sempre, vocês duas atrasadas. –resmungou o chefe, batendo seus dedos na mesa. –

Mey: perdoe-nos chefe.

Lacus: Dearka, é que nós...

Dearka: sem desculpas. Vocês têm muito trabalho a fazer, Lacus você é o cupido, vários casais estão se separando no final do ano, você deve fazer alguma coisa em relação a isso. Toma aqui esta a lista de todos os casais, que você precisa ajudar. –falo entregando um papel enrolado ao cupido. –

Lacus: ta legal deixa-me ver... -quando abriu o rolo, uma lista imensa se revelou saindo da sala até a saída da do palácio branco. –

COMO IREI FAZER ISSO TUDO ATE O FINAL DO ANO?!

Dearka: você é o cupido, pense em algo para ajudar esses casais. Agora vá para terra, vamos!

Lacus saiu da sala resmungando, e logo atrás, vinha arrastando a lista.

Dearka: MEY!!!

Mey: ah sim senhor. –batendo continência. –

Dearka: parece que o seu protegido não quis mais a sua proteção e acabou morrendo, mas já arranjei outro protegido para você, seu nome é Yzak Jule, tem 15 anos, estuda no colégio Seigaku, não tem pai e nem mãe, tem uma tutora chamada Belly e tem um irmão de 14 anos, mora em Tókio e etc... E tal. Aqui esta o endereço do apartamento ao lado do dele, sua matricula na escola e sua identidade, seu nome na terra é Meyrin Truesdale, irmã gêmea do garoto prodígio Zane que viajou para a Inglaterra.

Mey: ah então é lá que ele está.

Dearka: bom agora eu me despeço de você, e até algum dia. –falo apertando um que abriu um alçapão, a fazendoela cair. –

Mey: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!

Dearka: ah eu adoro fazer isso... –falo colocando os pés sobre a mesa. –

Caiu de cara com o sofá da sala de estar de seu novo apartamento, era uma casa simples de dois andares, a sala só tinha um sofá branco e uma tv, num pequeno corredor levava a cozinha, e antes da cozinha no corredor tinha um banheiro todo branco, no andar de cima, tinha o quarto, que era branco gelo, os lençóis da cama, eram azuis claros, e o carpete era azul celeste, no quarto havia uma suíte, com banheira etc., mas era tudo branco.

Mey: anota mental... Eu odeio branco.

Takato: ai, o cascudo que você deu hoje ta doendo ate agora. –falo passando a mão nos seu cabelo castanho escuro. –

Yzak: não. Ninguém mandou dar comentários em relação ao meu peso.

Takato: gordo. –sussurrou baixo, mas foi inútil. –

Yzak: Corre.

Takato: Ta.

Takato: tente a sorte de me pegar. –sai correndo pela recepção do prédio. –

Yzak: pare eu te dar uns cascudos. TAKATO!-correndo atrás. –

Quando a porta do elevador se abriu a anja saiu olhando de um lado para o outro, meio confusa procurando seu protegido, o anjo guardiã estava saindo do portão de sua suposta "casa, parando no meio da rua olhando para os lados.

Mey: dearka deve ter me dado o endereço errado, não estou vendo ele. –olhou para os dois lados ate que o garoto que corria se locaute ou em si ir ao chão. –

Takato: ai moça desculpa. –falo se levantando e ajudando a ajudando a se levantar. –a senhorita esta bem?

Mey: sim estou sim, quem é você?

Takato: Meu nome é takato e...

Yzak: Takato! Falei pra não correr tão rápido, seu desgraçado. –da um cascudo na cabeça dele. –

Takato: ai!PORQUE FEZ ISSO?!JA PEDI DESCULPAS A MOÇA!

Mey: Posso lhe fazer uma pergunta?

Yzak: pode.

Mey: Qual é o seu nome?

Yzak: Yzak. Por quê?

Mey: finalmente te encontrei...

Yzak: como?

Mey: nada, nada não. Eu acho melhor ir indo, to atrasada para a escola, com licença. –falo se virando de costas e se pondo a correr. –

Yzak: eu hein! Garota estranha.

Takato: ela deve ser nova por aqui.

Yzak: vamos logo, senão é a gente que se atrasa. –falo andando a frente de seu irmão. –

Takato: hei Guto espera. –falo correndo atrás de seu irmão. –

Na sala de aula aquele mesmo rapaz ainda pensava na resposta da garota "finalmente eu o encontrei" o que era aquilo tudo?Mas seus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando levou um susto de seu amigo que agarrou seu pescoço.

Yzak: ai me solta!-falo segurando os braços do rapaz que apertava seu pescoço, até que os braços são retirados e seu amigo senta na cadeira sentindo falta de ar de tanto rir. – ou você tem problema, ou o inverno congelou o seu cérebro, Athrun?

Athrun: não consegui evitar... –falo esboçando um sorriso cínico em seus lábios. – mas se tava distraída, no que tava pensando?Ah já sei... Encontrou um amor durante as férias e agora só pensa nela né?

Yzak: o quê?-falo com suas bochechas corando levemente. –não é isso... É que eu encontrei uma garota muito estranha que mora perto da minha casa... Quando ela me viu... Parecia que, estava me procurando, ou algo assim...

Athrun: ah para com isso... -falou lhe dando uma tapa na altura de sua cabeça. – eu acho que você deve esquecer essa garota e prosseguir sua vida, saco a parada?

Yzak: eu acho que a teoria do seu cérebro ter congelado, ainda esta de pé.

Athrun: a para com isso. –falou agarrando o pescoço do rapaz lhe aplicando um croqui. –

Dearka: não acredito, mal voltamos das férias e as madames já estão se agredindo? Ai o nicol, faça uns de seus discursos de segurança.

Nicol: hahaha! Muito engraçado dearka to morrendo de rir. –falou num tom irônico. –

Yzak: ai me solta athrun...

Prof: por favor, alunos sentados... E Athrun solte o pescoço dele.

A turma toda se sentou em seus respectivos lugares, menos athrun que estava tentando tirar seus braços, que, envolvia seu amigo. Depois da confusão, a professora olhou para seus alunos e deu um largo sorriso.

Prof: bom dia alunos, bem-vindos ao primeiro dia de aula depois das férias de inverno, hoje, tenho uma ótima noticia para vocês, por favor, querida entre...

O anjo adentrou a sala esboçando um pequeno sorriso em seus lábios encantando todos da presença masculina naquela sala, mas naquele rapaz foi de surpresa, a garota que ele viu naquela manhã, quem diria, a garota que conheceu naquela manhã era a garota nova de sua classe. A garota parou de ante da turma, se curvou de leve e deu mais um sorriso.

Meyrin: ohayo, meu nome é Meyrin Truesdale... Muito prazer.


	2. Segredo Angelical

Oláááááá!!!! Soy La rainha das trevas u.u, sou nova por essas bandas então, por favor, não me matem i.i, sou só uma humilde escritora que esta começando a postar sua fics que ficaram 2 anos sendo construídas para ficarem a altura i.i, opa falei demais o.o', mas tudo bem :D. uma nota, GS não me pertence (que pena i.i), mas formarei uma máfia para ficarmos com ele para nós è.é huahuahuahuahuahuahuahua... Bom ih é só chega de lero-lero e vamos à fic. Boa leitura . .

_Legendas:_

(fala) Fulano: blá, blá

(pensamento) fulano:_ blá, blá_

(ações) – blá, blá. -

(comentários da autora desmiolada: D)

2_**- o segredo angelical**_

Alguns alunos fizeram algumas perguntas e depois ela foi se sentar em seu lugar, Dearka continuava observá-la, dessa vez, não deixaria que mais uma vida inocente se perda por uma besteira de seu anjo. Alguns garotos ainda comentavam sobre a aluna nova, e ela era meio desligada, mas levava seu trabalho a serio. A anja precisava se aproximar do seu protegido, mas sem que notasse sua presença, olhou o seu caderno e teve uma idéia, escondeu seu caderno de baixo da mesa, cutucou-o de leve chamando a atenção do rapaz.

Mey: com licença Yzak-kun, posso me sentar ao seu lado? Eu esqueci meu caderno em casa na hora da correria de sair de casa. –falou esboçando um sorriso bobo nos lábios.

Yzak: claro, pode sim. –falou direcionando o seu olhar agora para o quadro onde o professor escrevia a matéria. –

A anja aproximou a carteira mais perto da dele, passaram a aula juntos, mas sempre discutiam com algum erro banal um do outro. O sinal bateu para o intervalo, as badaladas do relógio anunciavam o recreio dos alunos. Mas certa aluna nova almoçava sozinha debaixo de uma árvore olhando os outros alunos conversando entre si, soltou um longo suspiro, mas afastou esses pensamentos de sua mente, não podia arranjar amigo na terra, não poderia falar que era uma anja, senão seria punida, soltou um suspiro longo, quando uma sombra familiar aparece de ante dela, chamando sua atenção.

Dearka: já disse que você pode fazer amigos aqui na terra. –falou o anjo olhando o céu. –

Mey: não conseguiria guardar meu segredo senhor. – falou a anja com a voz meio roca. –

Dearka: hmm... Mas não deixe que isso atrapalhe o seu trabalho, não se envolva com o garoto... –falou o anjo-chefe se encostando à árvore onde a anja atrapalhada estava sentada. –

Mey: sim, senhor. – falou a anja com a cabeça baixa. –

Dearka: não fique assim, não gosto de vê-la triste, vai acabar tudo bem. –falou se afastando da anja deixando-a sozinha novamente. –

Mey: assim espero... - falou direcionando seu olhar para o céu, onde uma brisa leve soprava, trazendo nuvens para aquele céu azul. –

As aulas transcorreram normalmente até o sinal bater avisando para todos irem para suas casas. Yzak ia à companhia de seu irmão e de seus amigos, quando foram atravessar a rua, uma pessoa o empurrou no meio da estrada no momento em que um caminhão estava se aproximando. Ele avistou o caminhão, conseguiu levantar a tempo mais o caminhão estava quase sofrendo o impacto, fechou os olhos ele estava próximo, quando abriu seus olhos percebeu que não estava mais no chão, se perguntava por que, e viu que alguém o segurava pelos braços e olhou para o rosto da pessoa e se espantou.

Meyrin: ainda bem que você esta bem. –falou a jovem anjo, com suas asas brancas abertas sendo mantida no céu por elas. –

Yzak: vo... Vo... Você é um anjo?

Meyrin: você não viu nada... –falou esboçando um sorriso nos lábios. –

Ela o aterrissou na calçada do outro lado da rua. E logo depois aterrissou do lado dele. Ele ainda a olhava assustado, ela fechou suas asas que sumiram em seguida.

Yzak: você é um anjo.

Meyrin: por favor, não conte pra ninguém, ninguém pode saber disso. –falou esboçando desespero em sua face. –

Yzak: mas por quê?

Meyrin: não interessa só não conta pra ninguém, por favor.

Yzak: ta bem, ta bem, vou fingir que não vi nada, mas, para de falar assim comigo!!!

Meyrin: ta bem. –falou esboçando um sorriso nos lábios. –

Os outros atravessaram a rua assim que avisaram ao motorista que o garoto estava bem, deixando-o aliviado assim prosseguindo viagem. Aproximaram-se dos dois que estavam do outro lado da rua.

Takato: irmão, você esta bem? –falou se ajoelhando perto do irmão. –

Yzak: eu to ótimo, graças à novata que me ajudou.

A anja estava do lado dele, também caída no chão, com um sorriso bobo esboçado nos lábios. Takato ajuda seu irmão a se levantar e Yzak estende a mão para ajudar a anja a se levantar, ela dispensa e se levanta sozinha. Uma coisa chama a atenção do jovem garoto.

Yzak: onde esta Athrun?-perguntou olhando pros lados. –

Nicol: ele falou que ia buscar ajuda, caso acontece-se algo pior com você, mas não se preocupe, já liguei avisando pra ele que você esta bem.

Num quarteirão, antes da escola estava Athrun, com o celular na mão, serrando o pulso e mordia o lábio inferior furiosamente, discou alguns números e esperou que atendessem do outro lado.

-então, conseguiu cumprir sua missão? –falou uma voz do outro lado do telefone. –

Athrun: não senhor, aquela anja maldita o salvou. –falou num tom de fúria em relação à anja. –

-ora, ora... Ela voltou é? Mas que anja mais impertinente... Essa eu tenho que admitir... Eu admiro a força de vontade dessa anja. –

Athrun: É uma pirralha impertinente.

- eu estudei um pouco sobre essa anja... E tenho que admitir essa anja, guarda um segredo, que me impressionou...

Athrun: hmm... E o que é de tão misterioso meu senhor?

- Isso eu não posso revelar a você Athrun. –falou a voz agora num tom divertindo, como se tivesse brincando com a mente do rapaz. – mudança de planos, rapta a anja e acabe com aquele moleque...

Athrun: esta bem, e não se preocupe dessa vez não vou falhar. –falou desligando o telefone. –

Chegando ao apartamento os dois garotos, são surpreendidos por sua tutora, ela tinha recebido um telefonema de Nicol, Belly abraça forte seu protegido, que estava com falta de ar em relação a isso, depois do sufocante abraço de Belly, o colegial subiu para o seu quarto, depois do banho, desceu para almoçar.

Belly: pronto querido fiz seu prato favorito. –falou colocando o prato sobre a mesa. –

Yzak: obrigado Belly, mas não precisava tanto. – falou dando um pequeno sorriso. –

Belly: não questione, agora trate de comer, não quero que você fique fraco de novo.

Yzak: ta bem. –falou enquanto uma gota surgia em sua face. –

A anja chegou ao apartamento jogando sua mochila no sofá, e andando em direção ao banheiro tomar um belo banho. Saiu do banheiro e foi para a cozinha, abriu a geladeira e pegou uma barra de chocolate, se jogou no sofá e colocou sua mochila no chão e pegou o seu caderno de escola pra fazer os exercícios que haviam passado para casa. Nesse meio tempo, Dearka parece sentado numa poltrona ao lado.

Dearka: foi um bom começo de trabalho. –falou o anjo chefe assustando a anja distraída. –

Meyrin: obrigada. – respondeu a anja sem mudar sua expressão, continuou a fazer se dever em seu caderno. -

Dearka: eu vim aqui parabenizá-la pelo seu primeiro ato no seu novo trabalho. – falou batendo palmas. –

Meyrin: obrigada senhor...

Dearka: não agradeça anja guardiã, sua situação ainda esta meio turbulenta, precisará fazer mais do que um simples ato de salvamento.

Meyrin: eu sei, por isso vou dar o melhor de mim, pode ter certeza. –falou a anja confiante de si. -

Dearka: espero que cumpra o que deve para voltar aos céus, eu tenho de voltar para minha casa aqui na terra, não posso voltar aos céus, tenho de ficar de olho em você. Ate. –falou sumindo de ante dos olhos da anja. –

A anja se sentiu aliviada, mas, se sentiu perturbada com o que ele dissera se deitou no sofá e deu um suspiro bem longo, agora não tinha cabeça para estudar, levantou do sofá, abriu a porta da sua varanda e abriu suas asas.

O colegial estava sentado em uma cadeira de frente para a mesa, escrevendo no seu caderno, ate que se ouve um barulho vindo da janela, ele direciona o olhar para a janela e encontra uma anja de asas brancas e vestido branco, sentada na janela o observando. Ele levanta assustado da cadeira soltando um grito.

Yzak: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Meyrin: não pare, por favor. – falou a anja perto dele, tampando a boca com a mão. –

O colegial concordou em parar de gritar com a cabeça, a anja deu um sorriso e soltou sua boca.

Yzak: como... Como...

Meyrin: a janela estava aberta.

Yzak: a... Deixa pra lá. Mas por que veio aqui?

Meyrin: bem... Digamos que sou um anjo e devo ficar de olho vivo em você. –falou piscando o olho pra ele. –

Yzak: saia daqui eu to ocupado. –falou se sentando novamente a cadeira, voltando aos seus afazeres. –

Meyrin: ora, ora... - falou descendo da janela. – mas que garoto mais teimoso, eu nunca tive um protegido assim. –falou colocando uma de suas mãos na cintura. –

Yzak: então é melhor ir se acostumando com isso. –falou escrevendo o caderno sem desviar o olhar. –

Meyrin: então ta, terei de fazer isso mesmo. – falou pegando o rapaz pelo braço e o puxando ate a janela, jogando-o pela janela. –

Yzak: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Meyrin: EU TO INDO TA?- falou agora em pé no parapeito da varanda e se jogando até pega-lo pelas mãos e voar bem alto. –

Yzak: SUA MALUCA! O QUE VOCÊ PENSA QUE TA FAZENDO?!

Meyrin: ai você só sabe reclamar?Só vim te mostrar a vista daqui de cima. –falou ela o colocando sobre suas costas, que ele rapidamente se agarrou a sua cintura. –

Quando ele abriu os olhos, ficou maravilhado com sua cidade vista mais de cima, ainda mais com o sol se pondo no horizonte, ficou maravilhado em ver aquela paisagem daquela altura.

Meyrin: então... Ainda sou maluca?

Yzak: ainda não deixa de ser louca. –falou sorrindo. –

Meyrin: já é um começo. – falou agora voltando para o prédio onde vivem, deixou o rapaz na varanda e foi para a varanda ao lado da dele, onde ficava sua casa, aterrissou e entrou correndo dentro de casa. –

Yzak: humpf!É, é um começo. –falo entrando em seu quarto. –

* * *

VIVA!

Arrumei esse capitulo finalmente. da dois tapas em cada lado da cara

Bom, por enquanto é só pessoal, esses dois capítulos, mas ainda vai vir mais suspense, mistérios e casais :D. ah sim, vou pensar numas confusões que iram acontecer huahuahuahuahua, mas isso será uma surpresa cara de má ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh até o próximo capitulooooooo !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. anjoxdemônio

_Legendas:_

(fala) Fulano: blá, blá

(pensamento) fulano:_ blá, blá_

(ações) – blá, blá. -

(comentários da autora desmiolada: D)

3- _**anjos x demônio**_

Naquela manhã, sabia que iria olhar para ela de um jeito diferente, arrumou suas coisas e foi para a escola, seus amigos ainda estavam preocupados com o acontecimento de ontem, mas ele sabia que podia contar com uma pessoa, mas os dois ainda continuavam a brigar por motivos idiotas.

Mey: ai, porque você é tão cabeça dura?- falou a ruiva enfurecida. –

Yzak: porque eu estou certo e você esta errada. –falou cruzando os braços. –

Os dois ficaram discutindo o recreio inteiro, ainda com os amigos dele como platéia, o grupo suspiravam envergonhado, os dois pareciam cão e gato, só paravam quando o relógio dava suas badaladas chamando os alunos para as aulas, depois, voltavam a discutir na sala na aula de matemática. (credo gente eles parecem marido e mulher ¬¬).

Mey: esse problema ta errada Yzak-kun. –falou a garota já emburrada. –

Yzak: ta errada nada, não me amola, não sou burro.

Mey: é você não é burro, só tem a mentalidade de uma criança de 5 anos.

Nicol: ih... Essa briga não vai terminar tão cedo. –falou apoiando o cotovelo na mesa e apoiando o queixo na mão. –

Dearka: esses dois estão se entendendo, deixem que briguem. –falou colocando as mãos na nuca. –

O garoto de cabelo verde solta um longo suspiro, enquanto o moreno esboçava um sorriso nos lábios. O relógio toca suas badaladas novamente, dispensando os alunos. Estava cansada ao chegar ao apartamento, seu estomago roncava, foi para a cozinha procurar algo para fazer o almoço, mas sua geladeira estava vazia, seu estomago continuava a roncar. Trancou a porta do apartamento, chamou o elevador e desceu a portaria. Caminhava na calçada e olhava para o céu azul. Chegando ao mercado pegou um carrinho e foi a compras, mas não tinha percebido que tinha sido seguida por uma figura parecida. Ele pegou o celular e discou alguns números, e esperou que atendesse.

- ela esta sozinha?- perguntou a voz do telefone. –

Athrun: sim, ela esta sozinha. –falou o rapaz sem desviar o olhar da saída do mercado. –

-perfeito, pegue a anja e a traga para mim. –falou num tom satisfeito e confiante. –

Athrun: como o senhor desejar. –falou encerrando a ligação. –

Alguns minutos se passaram, e a anja finalmente saiu do mercado, a anja andava distraída na calçada, enquanto o demônio se aproximava dela sem que ela percebesse sua presença, ficou próximo o suficiente, mas a anja parou no momento em que ele estava próximo dela, antes de ter chance de qualquer ação o demônio segurou a mãos da anja e fez com que a cabeça dela encosta-se no seu ombro.

Athrun: olá anja. –sussurrou o demônio para a anja. –

Mey: como você sabe?- perguntou a anja confusa. –

Athrun: pensei que já tivesse me notado anja.

Mey: solte-me, você me da nojo. –falou com um olhar desprezível ao demônio. –

Athrun: eu declaro isso como um elogio.

Mey: o que você quer?

Athrun: eu quero que você venha comigo.

Mey: não, me solta!- falou se debatendo tentando inutilmente se soltar. –

Athrun: opa! Não fique tão agitada minha querida. – falou roubando um beijo da anja. –

A anja sentiu uma ânsia que nunca tinha sentindo antes, não agüento aquela sensação, empurrou-o para longe dela, limpou seus lábios que ela achava estar com uma substancia nojenta sobre eles. O demônio não ia deixar barato, ele tentou pega-la de novo, mas ela pegou os sacos de compras e se pôs a correr, o demônio a seguiu ate um beco, mas não conseguiu pelá-la, a anja abriu suas asas e voou para longe.

Athrun: droga!-pegou o celular e digitou novamente os números. – meu senhor, peço perdão, a anja conseguiu escapar de mim. –

-não tem problema, vou mandar ajuda para você, será melhor para você, eles chegaram amanhã. - falou a voz num tom sereno e calmo. –

Athrun: sim senhor. –falou o demônio desligando o celular. –

O homem desligou o telefone, estava sentado numa poltrona confortável, deu uma dragada no seu cigarro, e soprou a fumaça em sua boca.

- aquela anja é mais difícil do que pensei, irei manda vocês para ajudá-lo a pega-la. –

-meu senhor, porque tanto interesse naquela serva de deus?- perguntou um rapaz de cabelos loiros e compridos que chegavam a sua cintura. –

O homem deu mais um dragada em seu cigarro, e colocou e o apagou no sincero, e continuou com a poltrona virada de costas para seus subordinados infernais.

-huhuhuhuhu... Ela é mais importante do que vocês imaginam. –

-mas, poderia nos falar o seu interesse nela. – falou o outro rapaz de cabelo laranja que batia na sua nuca. –

-vocês descobriram em breve, agora, vão para a terra e me tragam a anja ruiva. –

Os três homens se curvam de leve reverenciando-o e somem do escritório. O homem deu um sorriso do canto da boca e logo em seguida soltou uma gargalhada satisfatória.

A anja chegou a casa ainda assustada, deixou as compras na cozinha, preparou seu almoço, mas ela tinha perdido o apetite, guardou a comida num pote e colocou na geladeira e se sentou no sofá na sala, ela estava preocupada com seu segredo que guardou durante anos, e tem medo de que um dia ele fosse revelado, mas seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pela campainha que tocava.

Mey: quem é?- falou a anja na porta. –

Yzak: sou eu Yzak, abra a porta pra mim.

A anja abriu a porta para o seu protegido, ele tinha levado seus cadernos para estudarem juntos, naquela tarde. Seu protegido havia notado que o humor da anja estava diferente, entrou na casa e colocou seus livros e cadernos sobre a mezinha do centro e voltou a fitar a anja.

Yzak: o que houve?- perguntou o rapaz encostando a mão no ombro da anja. –

Mey: não é nada. –falou tirando a mão do rapaz de seu ombro. –

Yzak: tem certeza que você ta bem? –falou o colegial se aproximando da anja que se afastava dele. –

Mey: eu to bem! –falou com a voz mais alterada. –

Yzak: bom... Então, você pode me ajudar numa questão que eu não entendi muito bem e...

Mey: não estou com cabeça para isso Yzak-kun, vai embora... –falou abaixando a cabeça, fitando o chão. –

Yzak: mas mey-chan...

Mey: ATTI E ITTE!-(é vá embora em japa ¬¬) gritou furiosamente. –

O rapaz nada falou, pegou seus cadernos e olhou para a anja antes de sair, e fechou a porta atrás de si. Assim que a porta se fechou a anja ruiva correu para seu quarto se trancando nele, sentou-se no chão encostando suas costas na porta encolheu suas pernas e encostou sua testa no joelho.

O colegial entra no apartamento soltando um longo suspiro, viu que o apartamento estava silencioso, deixou suas coisas sobre o sofá e se dirigiu para a cozinha e encontrou um bilhete de Belly, avisando que teve uma emergência no trabalho e teve de ir. Feliz de ficar sozinho saltou sobre o sofá e ligou a TV para ver seu programa favorito, mas é interrompido por uma presença muito conhecida, esse ser ate agora anônimo salta no sofá sentando sobre o colegial que se sente amassado.

Yzak: ai! Takato saia de cima de mim! –reclamou o rapaz. –

Takato: ué por quê?-perguntou o rapaz ainda sentado sobre o irmão. –

Yzak: porque você esta me amassando.

Takato: ah era isso? –falou se levantando de cima do irmão e se sentou numa poltrona ao lado. – por que não falou antes?

Yzak: porque estava sem fôlego. ¬¬

Takato: hahahahahahaha!!!!!!!

Yzak: PARA DE RIR!

Takato: ta bom, ta bom... O que ta passando de bom nessa joça?

Yzak: é um documentário que fala sobre baleias, deveria assistir de repente você consegue uma dieta especial para emagrecer um pouco.

Takato: eu estou muito bem com a minha forma física, agora me dá o controle. –falou pulando em cima do irmão mais velho. –

Yzak: nem vem!- falou escondendo o controle nas costas. –

Takato tentava a todo custo pegar o controle que estava sendo amassado pelo peso de seu irmão, ele envia a mão de baixo das costas dele e arranca o controle das mãos dele.

Takato: a vitória é minha! –falou erguendo o controle para o alto. –

Yzak: ainda não me dei por vencido. –falou pegando o controle da mão dele, mas seu irmão mais novo ainda segurava a outra parte do controle. –solta o controle takato.

Takato: nem vem solta você! –falou puxando o controle para ele. –

Yzak: eu estou vendo televisão primeiro então solta o controle! –falou puxando o controle para o lado dele. –

Mas entre esse puxa-puxa, os dois soltam o controle que voa para o outro lado da sala, os dois se olham e se levantam correndo, takato coloca o pé na frente para seu irmão cair, mas quando ele cai segurou o irmão pela blusa e os dois caiem sobre a mezinha do centro, os dois se olham e olham para a mezinha estraçalhada e se olharam de novo.

Takato e Yzak: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Os dois se levantaram de cima da mezinha que estava quebrada em mil pedaços (literalmente ¬¬), takato colocou a mão no rosto e volto a gritar.

Takato: AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!! Belly vai nos enterrar vivos, vai deixar a nossa cabeça pra fora e irar dança sobre nossos túmulos, e eu não to exagerando Yzak! Não espera to exagerando sim.

Yzak: ta bem, ta bem nada de pânico, nada de pânico... AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH A GENTE VAI MORRER!!!! –gritou o colegial correndo de um lado para o outro. –

Takato: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!- gritava o garoto se descabelando. – o que faremos?

Yzak: eu não sei, estamos fritos, essa mezinha custou caro e ela comprou na semana passada!

Takato: nós vamos morrer. –falou o rapaz indo para a cozinha. –

No meio de gritaria toda, a porta do apartamento se abre, relevando uma Belly muito cansada, quem diria de ajudar os novos internos, quem diria que eles tratariam tão mal os enfermeiros, quando foi se sentar no sofá percebeu estilhaços de vidro no chão, e viu seus dois garotos do outro lado discutindo pararam em imediato segundo quando uma Belly extremamente furiosa fita os dois.

Belly: os dois estão bem encrencados...

Takato e Yzak: tamos ferrados...

Ela queria que aquele tormento acaba-se, não conseguia afastar aquelas lembranças de sua mente, decidiu se deitar para acalmá-la, mas acabou adormecendo no momento em que se deitou a cama, queria que seu sono fosse tranqüilo e calmo, mas foi ao contrario.

_ sonho_

_500 anos atrás, numa noite de lua cheia iluminava um vilarejo com o seu luar, mas __essa noite de luar que seria bela para os amantes, foi uma noite sangrenta para aquele vilarejo, tinham vários corpos espalhados no chão, poças de sangues eram formadas a cada segundo eu se passava, um demônio de cabelos prateados entrava nas casas e retalhava as pessoas sem piedade, não se importava se eram crianças ou idosos, só gostava de ver o __sangue jorrando daquelas pessoas, seu sorriso era de satisfação, mas em sua face demoníaca, escorria lagrimas de tristeza,__depois que saiu do vilarejo com a espada gotejando sangue e com __suas mãos ensangüentadas__, se ajoelhou no num morro e se pôs a chorar,__ate que uma pessoa de roupas brancas se aproxima do demônio, ela para de chorar e vira a cabeça bruscamente, encontrando um rapaz moreno e loiro a fitava se temer__ o demônio, __o demônio o fitava ainda com lagrimas a escorrer de seus olhos, o rapaz abriu as asas revelando ser um __anjo, __o demônio não demonstrou nenhuma alteração em sua face, se virou de frente para o anjo e continuou ajoelhada, a única coisa que fez foi abaixar a cabeça, o anjo levantou a mão para golpear-la com um raio de luz, estendeu a mão para ela, ela olhou para e ele segurando a mão do anjo. Uma luz branca envolve o demônio__, transformando seus cabelos prateados em cabelos ruivos, suas vestes negras se tornaram brancas, seus olhos vermelhos mudaram para a cor violeta e de suas costas se abrem asas brancas, assim tornando-a um anjo puro de coração bom, a livrando de um sofrimento torturante, e escondendo seu segredo, seu passado, que a atormentava._

_sonho_

A garota acordou transpirando, esboçava medo em sua face, aquelas lembranças eram atormentadoras, não queria se lembrar daquilo se deitou novamente à cama, e ficou fitando o teto, tinha medo de que os demônios a levassem de volta para o submundo, e sabia que eles queriam matar seu protegido, sabia que teria de cuidar mais dele, e não deixar nada de ruim acontecer a ele.

Mey: não posso deixar que ninguém descubra, e vou proteger aquele garoto, não vou falhar.

* * *

AIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!! 

Nossa as idéias estão fluindo è.é, bom ta ai mais um capitulo, sei que vocês estavam ansiosos (nem tanto porque de um em um dia to postando os capítulos dessa fic o.o'), nhaaaa mas será que vocês estão gostando? i.i. Deixem reviews comentando ta ¬¬. Porque senão deixar, eu paro de escrever u.ú. Bom é só por hoje ate o próximo capitulo. : D


	4. Segredo e mais segredos

_Legendas:_

(fala) Fulano: blá, blá

(pensamento) fulano:_ blá, blá_

(ações) – blá, blá. -

(comentários da autora desmiolada: D)

4-_**segredos e mais segredos**_

Mas uma manhã começara em Tókio, os raios violetas adentravam o quarto da anja que dormia em uma noite atormentada de pesadelos, sua noite não foi uma das melhores, andou devagar ate o banheiro, entrou no boxe e abriu o chuveiro deixando a essência da água escorrer pelo seu corpo. Saiu enrolada na toalha e se dirigiu ao seu armário, pegou um vestido azul claro e vestiu-o e se dirigiu para a cozinha. Abriu sua geladeira que agora estava cheia, fez panqueca para si e se sentou a mesa sozinha, enquanto tomava seu café pensava no dia anterior, já estava a sua procura, pensou que estivesse sido esquecida por eles quando foi envolvida pela luz celestial, mas novamente se enganou. Lavou a pouca louça que tinha e se deitou no sofá da sala e ficou fitando o teto, ate cair no sono novamente. À tarde, sua campainha toca despertando-a, levantou-se meio sonolenta e andou ate a porta, abriu-a que revelou um Yzak meio preocupado, a anja nada falou só fez um gesto com a mão pedindo que ele entra-se em seu apartamento, o jovem se sentou no sofá e ficou fitando a anja que estava de costas para ele que se virou para fita-lo.

Yzak: você não foi à aula hoje. –falou abaixando a cabeça um pouco agora fitando o chão. –

Mey: eu não me senti bem... -falou desviando seu olhar para a janela. –

Yzak: o que sentiu? –perguntou agora a fitando de pé. –

Mey: senti um mal estar só isso... -falou a anja desviando o olhar para o chão. –

Yzak: Mey... Anjos não podem mentir. –falou o rapaz se aproximando dela. –

Mey: eu posso mentir... –falou agora o fitando nos olhos. –

Yzak: mas mentiria para o seu protegido?

Mey: até para você se necessário.

Yzak: entendo...

Mey: se terminou, pode se retirar se quiser. –falou colocando a mão sobre a maçaneta da porta. –

O jovem a segurou pelo braço e a puxou para mais perto de si, fazendo com que seus corpos ficassem colados um no outro.

Yzak: por favor, não minta para mim. –falou abraçando-a com força. –

A anja ficou sem ação sobre esse ato, estava surpresa e ao mesmo tempo feliz, afastou-se um pouco dele para poder fita-lo.

Mey: sumimassen... Mas eu contei o meu maior segredo a você, e é só ai que posso falar... – falou se afastando mais dele ate a porta. –

Mas antes que ela pudesse abrir a porta, o rapaz a agarrou e lhe beijou intensamente, surpreendendo a anja que logo sem excitação, o rapaz pedia para aprofundar mais o beijo entre eles, mas rejeitou essa parte, se afastou dele interrompendo o beijo e fitando-o assustada.

Mey: isso... Não deveria ter acontecido... –falou abrindo a porta e saindo correndo ate o elevador. –

Yzak: Mey... Espera MEYRIN!!!

A anja corria para longe do prédio, corria sem olhar para trás, correu até chegar numa árvore florida, encostou suas costas no tronco da árvore, respirava ofegante enquanto olhava ao seu redor se certificando que ele não havia seguido-a, mas outras pessoas a esperavam naquela árvore. Uma mão desconhecida a segura pelo braço, puxando-a para perto da pessoa que era dona da mão.

-olá Meyrin. –falou o rapaz que a segurava pelo braço. –

Mey: Heine, o que faz aqui? –falou se espantando ao vê-lo. –

Heine: vim buscá-la lost Angel, o nosso chefe deseja vê-la. –falou o rapaz esboçando um sorriso no canto de sua boca. –

Mey: eu não irei ate ele, eu não pertenço mais a ele. - falou se soltando das mãos do rapaz se afastando dele, mas e pega pelo outro que a segurou pela cintura e a ergueu no ar. –

Athrun: feliz em me ver... "anja"?

Mey: enojada em vê-lo. – falou a anja com olhar de desprezo. –

Athrun: oh que isso "querida", o chefe ira gostar de tê-la ao lado dele.

Mey: não... Eu não quero voltar, eu não vou voltar, EU NÃO QUERO!!! ME SOLTA!!!SOCORROOOOOOO!!!- gritava em desespero, se debatia nos braços do demônio que a segurava com força. –

Seus gritos foram ouvidos por uma pessoa, ou melhor, um ser celestial, que lançou um raio de luz que fez o demônio desvia com anja em seus braços.

Athrun: yare, yare... Depois de tantos anos resolveu se mostrar?- falou segurando a anja pelo braço esquerdo. –

A presença celestial permaneceu em silêncio, pulou da árvore onde estava e encarou o demônio de frente, mas surpreendendo anja, que ficou confusa ao vê-lo de roupas brancas.

Yzak: é mesmo... Na verdade, faz séculos que não nos vemos...

Athrun: humpf! O que veio fazer aqui?Não me diga que veio buscar essa "anja" não é?

Yzak: ela é uma anja sim, serve a elite celestial, e ela não é um demônio é um anjo, que obedece somente ao todo poderoso.

Athrun: é mesmo?Lamento disser que ela não pertence, mas a vocês, e porque veio salva-la? Ah sim... Eu já entendi você se apaixonou por ela? Incrível um anjo apaixonado por um demônio, hahahahahahaha!!!!- ria enquanto segurava a anja judiando de sua pessoa. –

Mey: solte-me... Por favor... –sussurrava a anja quase sem voz, com a cabeça baixa enquanto fazia sua franja cobrir seu rosto. –

Athrun: porque eu te soltaria? Você deve vir comigo, deve se encontrar com o nosso superior, nem que eu tenha que obrigá-la a isso...

Yzak: eu não deixarei que você leve-a daqui. –falou demonstrando irritação na voz. –

Um raio de luz envolveu a mão do rapaz e a lançou contra o demônio, que segurou a esfera de luz com a mão e a esmagou.

Athrun: huhuhuhuhu... Esse seu poder patético não pode contra a mim. – falou formando uma esfera de luz negra na palma de sua mão lançando contra o anjo. –

O anjo desviou da esfera sombria, no ar chutou o tórax do demônio que caiu para trás soltando a anja que caiu ajoelhada no chão, mas o demônio já estava de pé e deu um soco no rosto do anjo que virou o rosto, o anjo olhou para o demônio e socou seu estomago, mas recebeu mais um golpe que o fez voar colidindo com o tronco de uma árvore, mas se levantou e correu velozmente ate o demônio e o lhe deu um soco que o fez voar para longe, Athrun iria se levantar para revidar, mas foi impedido por outro rapaz que estava presente.

Heine: já basta Athrun, se continuar com essa luta, não levará a nada. –falou olhando o anjo respirando ofegante, e com sangue escorrendo no canto da boca. –

Athrun: humpf! Esta bem. Isso ainda não acabou seu anjo maldito.

Os dois demônios desapareceram do local, deixando a anja e o anjo a sós, o rapaz correu até ela, se ajoelhando de ante dela, segurou-a pelos ombros e olhou em seus olhos, mas, seus olhos estavam sem brilho e sem foco, seu rosto não demonstrava nenhuma expressão, até que seus olhos foram fechando lentamente, fazendo-a perder a consciência.

A anja abriu seus olhos lentamente, e percebeu que estava em sua cama, e em seu apartamento, levantou-se assustada e olhou ao seu redor, com a respiração meio ofegante, levou a mão até sua cabeça, bagunçando seus cabelos vermelhos chama, percebeu que não estava sozinha, mas não mudou a expressão de seu rosto.

Yzak: você esta melhor? –perguntou observando-a da porta do quarto. –

Mey: porque mentiu para mim?

Yzak: anjos não mentem, só omitem algumas verdades.

Mey: então porque omitiu essa de mim?- com irritação na voz. –

Yzak: era preciso para protegê-la. –falou se aproximando da anja. –

Mey: NÃO FOI NÃO!- falou abaixando a cabeça com irritação no tom de voz. –

Yzak: por favor, não se irrite...

Mey: como você quer que eu não me irrite, depois de ver o que você é realmente lá naquela árvore...

No momento de irritação, sua aparência, começa a mudar seus cabelos ruivos, ficam longos, seus olhos violetas, vira vermelho sangue, garras afiadas crescem, suas orelhas ficam pontudas, seus caninos ficam pontudos e a amostra, ela leva sua mão a sua cabeça, e começa a gritar de agonia, aquilo era insuportável, gritava de agonia, o anjo a olhava assustado, mas sem temer, se aproximou dela, a puxou pelo braço abraçando-a, assim acalmando aos poucos e contendo o poder do demônio mais poderoso do mundo. Recebendo o abraço, seu cabelo volta a bater na cintura, seus olhos vermelhos sangue volta a ser violetas, suas garras somem, deixando espaço para as mãos delicadas dela.

Yzak: não se estresse... Minha anja do kokoro não quero perde-la.

Mey: por favor, não minta para mim. –falou com pequenas lagrimas escorrendo em sua face. –

Yzak: eu prometo, não irei mentir para você. –falou se afastando um pouco para poder fita-la nos olhos. –

Os dois se olharam por algum tempo, com um silêncio leve, que foi encerrado por um beijo.

XxX

Nhaaaaaaaa voltei .

Sim a escritora sem noção u.ú. (muito sem noção: D)

Acho que não demorei muito pra postar esse capitulo né?

Ah sei lá quanto tempo se passou ¬¬.

Ai esta mais um capitulo.

Espero que gostem desse capitulo tbm.

Bom ate o próximo capitulo Sayoonara.


End file.
